The Digidestins Walk Like An Egyptain
by Moo Straberry
Summary: This is a story that Gebbie and I wrote about the Digidestins dancing to this (kind of) weird but cool song that I have as an Mp3. Well, read on and be warned of the crazyness of this fic.


untitled

**Okay, I wrote this with Gabbie. Yes, Walk Like An Egyptain is a real song and it is really by a group called the bangles. Read the note at the bottom of the page after the story.**

**Mousermon: On with the story! *recives glare*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**  
All the Chosen Children (New and Old) were gathered at Izzy's house for some Mp3 entertainment. They knew he (and his computer) had the biggest collection in all Odiba.   
Izzy put on 'Walk like an Egyptian' by the Bangles. The music started----and so did the digidestinds.   
  
__All the old paintings on the tombs  
They do the sand dance, dont you know  
If they move too quick (oh whey oh)  
They're falling down like a domino.**

**  
Joe's glasses flew off while he was doing the sand dance, and as he looked, he pushed over Izzy, who fell into Tai who hit Davis who hit Cody who hit Mimi who hit Sora who hit Matt. Yolei looked down and saw Mimi laying there. Immediately she copied.   
  
__All the bazaar men by the Nile  
They got their money on a bet  
Gold crocodiles (oh whey oh)  
They snap their teeth on your cigarette.  
  
Once up, Davis tripped on Joe's glasses and crashed into Izzy's mom's gold statuette. His wallet flew out of his pocket sending dollar bills flying through the air.   
__**

**_Foreign types with the hookah pipes say:  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh  
Walk like an Egyptian._  
  
Kari did the Egyptian dance while TK was throwing his ball up in the air. One fate-full toss wound up bouncing on Kari's head. She shook her fist and chased TK out of the room. Mimi was holding her hair in a pigtail with one hand while the other was in her mouth as she sucked her thumb, shaking side to side wildly. Yolei once again copied her.   
__**

**_The blonde waitresses take their trays  
They spin around and they cross the floor  
They've got the moves (oh whey oh)  
They drop your drink, then they bring you more._  
  
Matt came in with a tray of sodas for anyone who was hot. Izzy grabbed one and dumped it over his head. Kari poured some down TK's shirt. Tai (who was playing air guitar) was fell off the chair he was on after Sora pushed him. He landed on Matt, causing Soda to spew all over. Wet and angry, matt stormed out for more.   
__**

**_All the school kids so sick of books  
They like the punk and the metal band  
When the buzzer rings (oh whey oh)  
They're walking like an Egyptian._  
  
Joe found his glasses at last although they were the wrong ones (they had ducks on them). He began doing his homework but a cup of soda landed on his head. It dripped down his face and dripped on his books. He was furious. He also discovered he had on the wrong glasses and the door bell rang. It was Shin to pick him up. Joe found his real glasses, switched, and Egyptian danced to the door.  
__**

**_All the kids in the market place say:  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh  
Walk like an Egyptian._  
  
"SNACK TIME!" Stampede to the fridge.   
__**

**_Slide your feet up the street, bend your back  
Shift your arm, then you pull it back  
Life is hard, you know (oh whey oh)  
So strike a pose on a Cadillac.  
_  
Davis went a little heavy on the sugar and began dancing on Izzy's car. Tai and Matt struggled to get him off.   
__**

**_If you want to find all the cops  
They're hanging out in the donut shop  
They sing and dance (oh whey oh)  
Spin the clubs, cruise down the block.  
_  
A police drove up eating a donut and placed Davis in a white coat and took him away.   
__**

**_All the Japanese with their yen  
The party boys call the Kremlin  
And the Chinese know (oh whey oh)  
They walk the line like Egyptian.  
_  
Izzy came out in his purple kimono and Mimi practically died. Yolei did the same. TK punched her.   
__**

**_All the cops in the donut shop say:  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh  
Walk like an Egyptian  
Walk like an Egyptian._  
  
"He says his name is Davis Motimiya. We saw him dancing on top of a Cadillac." Said the police officer to the chief police. He nodded to Davis, who was giggling madly. "Bring in the men with the white jackets." They removed the white coat (it was suede) and put him in a straight jacket and drove him to an Insane Asylum.   
**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry for Davis Bashing. We really do love Davis (escpecaily Gabbie). And we don't think the bangles are cool, we just like this song.   
**

**R&R**


End file.
